


The JMA Restart

by Silver_Dragoness_Girl



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, OCs - Freeform, wingsoffire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Dragoness_Girl/pseuds/Silver_Dragoness_Girl
Summary: A new year, a new winglet. The Iron Winglet. New winglet, new adventure. When a mysterious violet egg appears in Firefly, Ether, and Silver’s cave, the Iron Winglet are pulled into an adventure to find the egg’s parents before the egg hatches.My OCs are the main characters in this story. Please do not steal them!





	1. Character Profiles

Firefly  
Female  
NightWings

Redwood  
Male  
RainWings

Ether  
Female  
SandWings

Panther  
Male  
MudWings 

Silver  
Female  
IceWings 

Spark  
Male  
SkyWings

THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE. I DON’T LIKE AUTHORS NOTES.


	2. Prologue:Restarting       Glory POV

“No I will NOT! I am NOT OK with continuing the school!” Tsunami yelled. I moaned. “Tsunami, please. I’ve gotten so many letters! We could add a new Winglet! The...” Sunny struggled to think of a name. “How about the Iron Winglet?” I suggested. “Yes!” Sunny shouted. “Ubr sad e antd oo ome ack.” Clay mumbled. “He means ‘Umber said he wanted to come back.’ And I agree with Sunny, no matter how cheerfully annoying she can be.” Peril said. “Wait, if Umber said he wanted to come back, then that means he and Sora are OK!” Someone yelped. We all turned around. “Arsh? Ut oo oing ere?” “Say again?” Marsh said. Clay finished chewing and swallowed. “Marsh! What are you doing here?” “Reed sent me. Umber’s home and Pheasant is very sick. Clay, you have to come help us! Please!” “What’s wrong with Pheasant?” I ask. I had met her and the rest of Clay’s sibs before and Pheasant was very nice to me. I didn’t want her or any more of Clay’s sibs to die. Marsh gave me a pleading look. I opened my mouth to ask again, but Clay had already left, with Peril and Marsh following. Tsunami looked at me and Sunny, then said, “So, are we going to reopen the school or not?” “Reopen.” Reopen.” “Close.” “Two to one, Tsunami. The school will reopen.” I said triumphantly. Tsunami groaned, but finally mumbled her OK. “YES!!!!” I shouted. I flew back to the rainforest to gather the RainWings and NightWings. 

HI, THIS IS SILVER. NEXT CHAPTER IS FIREFLY’S POV. GOODBYE TO ALL MY LITTLE DRAGONS.


	3. 1:Come One, Come All     Firefly PoV

I was sleeping, very soundly in bed, when guess who barged in and woke me up. Redwood, the RainWing who stole my heart. “Hey, lightning bug! Queen Glory called a meeting! All dragonets over 3! That’s us!” “What have I told you about calling me lightning bug, Red?” I said. “Sorry.” Redwood said, head drooping. “I’m kidding!” I giggled. “Now let’s go before Queen Glory gets mad.” *********************************  
TIMESKIP  
*********************************  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!!!” I yelled. “We’re going to JMA together! We’ll be in the Iron Winglet!” “I can’t wait!” Redwood said. We split up at the edge of the Announcement Arena. I went back to bed and began to dream. 

DREAM:  
I was on a battlefield. MudWings and IceWings fighting to the death. I began to bury the bodies closest to me, removing spears and wiping away blood. I extinguished fires, buried bodies, tended to wounds. The injured dragons would heal and help me bury the bodies. The healthy dragons would stop fighting. I moved across the battlefield. Finally, I approached the MudWing Queen and the IceWing Queen. I told them to stop the fight. I told them about Jade Mountain Academy. And surprisingly, they listened. I buried the last body, and then the Queens said they would join me. They would stop the fight. The war would end.  
DREAM END

I woke up feeling satisfied. Happy I could do something to end the fight. Excited to go to JMA. Ready to go on the new adventure known as school.

APOLOGIES FOR THIS RUBBISH CHAPTER. TOMORROW I START AT A NEW SCHOOL. I’M STARTING MIDDLE SCHOOL. BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
